Can't Recognize Myself
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: After an unexpected kidnapping, the team searches and searches for the child but there is no evidence for any hits. After months, the team gives up except one. Bad summary but the story is better! Rate T for violence
1. Unusual Feeling

A/N: This is my first CSI fanfic in awhile. Weeeeeeee!

Title: Can't Recognize Myself

Summary:  
After an unexpected kidnapping, the team searches and searches for the child but there is no evidence for any hints. After months of searching, the team gives up, except one person. Bad summary but the story is better!

Pairings: (There are so many! D:)  
DuCaine (OF COURSE!)  
Ryalia (Wouldn't be complete without it!)  
Greg/OC  
Slight Grillows  
Slight SNICKers (Sara and Nick in case you don't know)

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter One: Unusual Feeling

As CSI Greg Sanders parked his SUV into the CSI lab parking lot, he noticed there seemed to be a gloomy, depressed feeling. He just dismissed it as his imagination and kept on walking.

He entered the Las Vegas Crime Lab and went into his section of the lab to call Sabrina, his wife, to ask her if she felt the same feeling.

Sabrina Gordon Sanders was a pretty woman with long, curly blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. Sabrina grew up in Miami, Florida and later moved to Las Vegas. She had lived in Las Vegas for only a few years before she met Greg at a café that she works at called Last Chance Café. They have been married for five years.

"Yeah, Greg. It's weird. I don't know where to pinpoint it to but I feel…different. You know as if-"

"As if something or someone very important has been taken away from you?" Greg interrupted.

"Exactly. How did you know?"

"I have the same feeling, as freaky as that sounds."

Both Sabrina and Greg paused for awhile before Greg's eyes widened and Sabrina realized something.

"Gavin." They said in unison.

* * *

Nick Stokes gathered up his new information and went to find Gil Grissom. He checked the lab but he wasn't there. Next he checked his office.

"Hey, Griss-" he stopped when he saw Gil wasn't in his office either.

Nick thought that Gil was probably just out and about.

On a post-it note, he scribbled in his chicken scratch,

_Gil,  
New evidence I found. Could be something big.  
-Nick_

* * *

Catherine Willows woke up at her lab desk with a start.

"God I need a vacation." she said to herself.

She got up and walked to Gil's office.

She grabbed a piece of paper out of the printer and a pen out of the pen holder on Gil's desk and wrote in her neat handwriting, explaining that she needed a break from work and why. She laid it on his desk next to Nick's folder.

She turned and went back to her office.

* * *

Gilbert Grissom entered his office and said to himself, "I'm gone for only ten minutes and stuff is already building up on my desk…" and shook his head.

He picked up a folder with a post-it note on it from Nick.

As Gil opened the folder, he saw that the murder weapon was used in five other murders. All six of them were female victims with blonde hair.

Gil picked up another note from Catherine. He read it and Catherine needed a vacation and Gil thought that she defiantly deserved it.

He then read a note from Greg saying that he needed to check on his three year old son, Gavin, because Greg and Sabrina thought that something was severely wrong.

* * *

Sabrina and Greg Sanders pulled into their driveway to check on Gavin and the babysitter, also known as Greg's sister, Elaine Moore.

Sabrina and Greg exited their veichle and walked into their home.

Greg somehow knew his wife would faint at the sight of the inside of their house. He caught her before she hit the floor and somewhat carried her to the couch in the living room.

Greg walked around his home being careful where he stepped so he wouldn't ruin any possible evidence they might collect later.

He found a note on the fridge and read it without touching it before he processed it.

It read,

_Greg and Sabrina Sanders,  
Your son and sister are with us now. If you ever want to see them alive ever again, you have to do what we say when we say it or you will find a bullet in both of their heads._

It was signed with a skull and crossbones and he knew it was from the infamous Nevada gang, Alpha.

* * *

Chris Williamson and his wife, Abbi, had three year old Gavin Sanders and a knocked out cold Elaine Moore with them.

Abbi said, "Chris, you know I want children of our own. Can he be ours until Sabrina and Greg do everything we tell them to do?"

"No."

"Please?"

After a few moments, Chris said, "Fine."

Abbi turned around to face Gavin and said, "Your new name is Travis Edward Williamson."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know how it is so far!

-Penelope


	2. Motherly Instincts

A/N: Sadly, no reviews yet. Oh well. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter Two: Motherly Instincts

* * *

Sabrina had called her best friend and she had told her everything that had happened.

"Sabrina, are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Greg's sister didn't take Gavin out to the park or something and this gang left the note after realizing Elaine and Gavin weren't there?"

"It has been a few hours since my motherly instincts kicked in and Greg can't get ahold of Elaine."

"Maybe a zoo and Elaine has no service?"

"Elaine hates zoos."

"I'll talk to my boss and see what he has to say about this."

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista Wolfe granted Sabrina good luck and said her goodbyes.

Her husband, Ryan, questioned, "What's wrong, honey?" after seeing her looking sad.

"I just got done talking to Sabrina and she told me that her son and sister-in-law were kidnapped by a gang."

"No clues?"

"Just a note from the gang saying Greg and Sabrina have to do what they say when they say it or they will kill Greg's sister and their son."

Natalia, followed by Ryan, entered Lieutenant Horatio Caine's office to talk to him about it.

"Horatio, I have bad news from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Natalia said.

"What is it?"

"Greg and Sabrina Sanders' son, Gavin, has been kidnapped along with Greg's sister, Elaine."

Horatio knew how much Sabrina meant to Natalia since Natalia told Horatio everything about herself after Maxine had started seeing her ex-husband, Nick.

"Hmm… I will call Gil and talk to him. If it comes down to it, Ryan, you and I will fly to Las Vegas and help them out to our full ability."

* * *

Gilbert Grissom was sitting in his office thinking about the current cases when his phone began to ring, bringing him out of his little thinking zone.

"Grissom." he answered.

"Gilbert, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine form Miami-Dade Police Department. I have just been informed by one of my employees that Gavin Sanders and Elaine Moore have been kidnapped. Is there anything my lab can do to help out?"

"The only thing that I can think of is having Sabrina's best friend here for support."

"You don't need any help in the case?"

"No. We know who did it but we just have to find them."

"Alright. I will send both Natalia and her husband as soon as possible."

* * *

Ryan Wolfe entered the cab of his hummer and was just about to leave to go to a crime scene when Horatio knocked on his window, causing Ryan to jump slightly.

He rolled down his window and Horatio said, "I need you and Natalia to go get two tickets to Las Vegas now."

"Okay, H. Do you want me to go to the crime scene later then?"

"No. I will take care of it. Sabrina and Greg need your comforts."

* * *

Greg and Sabrina sat on their couch taking in the sight in front of them. Sabrina had her face buried into Greg's shirt, crying. Greg stroked her back and played with her hair as she cried for comfort.

"G-Greg?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you think we will ever get Gavin and Elaine free?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

A/N: If you read, please review. Good and bad reviews are gladly accepted!


	3. Comforts

A/N: Just a little note to a reviewer named Maliee.

Maliee: Thank you so much for your review! And I will be posting all of the chapters just for you.

Thanks again Maliee!

Chapter Three: Comforts

* * *

Natalia and Ryan arrived at the Las Vegas airport at about eight o'clock at night. They had to use their badges to get plane tickets so quickly.

Natalia spotted Sabrina first.

"Ryan, I found them." Natalia said to her husband before running to Sabrina.

Ryan lifted their luggage bags and followed his wife over to them.

"Hello, Sabrina." Natalia said, encasing her small body into a enormous hug,

"Hey. Where's Malcolm?"

"Anya agreed to watch him while we are here; which I'm sure that Malcolm is enjoying himself over there because Anya spoils him."

Sabrina lightly laughed and said, "Of course she does."

Ryan set the bags down and said to Greg, "Long time no see, Greg."

"Why hello there, mirror image."

The four of them laughed a little and talked some more as they exited the airport and out to Greg's viechle.

* * *

Elaine Moore woke up with a throbbing headache all over her head, something she had never felt before in her life. She felt like she was dying and maybe she was.

"Ow." she mumbled under her breath.

She attempted to sit up but she found that she was strapped down on a bed and the straps weren't very giving.

"Fuck my life."

She thought, "Should I attempt to escape with the risk of being caught or lay here until they kill me?"

After a moment, she began to wedge herself out from under the straps.

* * *

Greg, Sabrina, Ryan and Natalia exited the SUV and went into the Sanders' home to hopefully go to sleep.

"Sabrina, look on the bright side." Natalia said, in an attempt to cheer up her best friend.

"Is there even a bright side to this situation?"

"Yes. You at least know that he's alive."

* * *

Elaine only had to get her top half free from the straps and then she was able to move about.

She got off the bed and walked to the window.

Elaine carefully opened it, hoping that it wouldn't make a sound. It didn't and she easily popped out the screen. Elaine swung one leg over the window sill and silently climbed out the window.

She ran all around the house, cautiously peeking into every window she came across to hopefully find Gavin so she could save him too. She saw him with the woman in a room that looked like the living room.

Elaine sighed sadly and rna to the highway in hopes to find her way back home from there.

She found the highway quicker than she had originally thought she would and easily walked back to her house.

Elaine typed a four digit code into the keypad on the side of her house and opened the door. After closing her front door, she re-activated her security system.

Her landline phone was blinking the number five. She hit the play button and sat on her couch to listen to them.

_Um, it's Greg. Call me when you can._

She thought, "I bet these are all from Greg."

_Elaine, it's me again._

"Oh Greg…"

_Can you please call me?_

Greg sounded anxious…

_Elaine? Where are you?_

Elaine thought, "He sounds so worried. How long was I gone?"

_El, I'm worried about you. Please call me when you get this. I don't care what time it is._

Nobody has dared called her "El" since she was a child.

Dallas Moore, Elaine's husband, was in the kitchen when he heard the front door open.

"Impossible." he said to himself.

Then he heard someone turn the answering machine on an played all of Greg's messages to Elaine.

Dallas walked out to the living room and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his wife sitting on the couch, intently listening to the messages. Dallas walked up behind her and kissed her forehead.

He said to her, "Welcome home. We have all missed you so much."

She smiled and hugged him and asked, "Dal, how long was I gone?"

"Five days."

She shook her head at him in disbelief.

Dallas said, "Look at the calendar, sweetie."

Elaine walked to the fridge and looked at the calendar. She last remembered it being the tenth. It was now the fifteenth.

"How is that even possible? I feel like it was only a day; two maximum."

* * *

A/N: Well readers, you know the drill!


	4. Take Some Time Off

Chapter Four: Take Some Time Off

* * *

Greg walked into work with a sad look painted on his face. He had deep purple half moons under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. His eyes were bright red from crying and there was a streak of tears coming from his eyes and down his face. Long story short, Greg looked like shit.

Gil approached Greg after seeing how worn out he looked and asked, "Greg, are you sure that you're fit to work today?"

Greg looked up and said, "Yes I am."

"Are you sure you don't want to work and take a few days off?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Miami…_

Horatio asked his wife, "Calleigh, you're cousin is a trained CSI, isn't she?"

"If you mean Cheyanne, she is. She's also a trained archeologist and a Spanish translator."

"Could you give her a call and see if she's interested in a temporary job with us?"

"Of course!"

Calleigh took out her cell phone and called her cousin, Cheyanne Duquesne. Cheyanne gladly accepted the job offer.

Cheyanne's part of the family was very rich and successful so Cheyanne didn't need to work, she just did for the heck of it. Unlike Cheyanne, Calleigh needed to work but she was okay with that. It gave her a purpose.

Cheyanne arrived within ten minutes of the end of the phone call. She had the same blonde hair as Calleigh but Cheyanne had bright blue eyes. She was about five foot eight and had a perky attitude. Cheyanne was three years younger than her cousin but she looked to be about twenty at the maximum.

"Where do I begin?" Cheyanne asked Horatio.

* * *

_Back in Las Vegas…_

"Greg, you seriously need to take at least a few days off work." Gil protested.

"No I need to work so I can keep my mind busy." Greg replied.

As Nick walked by, he said, "If Gil told me to take some time off, I'd pack by bags and be on my way to some exotic island by now."

Gil said under his breath, "You two are so stubborn."

Gil walked into his office and sat down in his chair. Knowing that Ryan and Natalia were going to be in Las Vegas for at least a week, he called them at Greg and Sabrina's house to see if one of them could sub for Greg.

"Wol-I mean, Sanders' Residence!" Ryan answered.

"Ryan, this is Gilbert Grissom. I was wondering if you or Natalia could possibly sub for Greg so he can have some time off."

"Sure, Mr. Grissom. That would be no problem at all."

"Okay. What are your and Natalia's work of expertise?"

"I have a degree in chemistry and genetics and Natalia works DNA. We are both CSIs."

"Great. I'll see Natalia here tomorrow then."

After hanging up the phone, Ryan turned to his wife and said, "Natalia, Gilbert Grissom needs you to sub for Greg tomorrow so Greg can have some time off."

"Ah. Okay. He needs to take time off anyway."

"I'm sure Greg is being absolutely stubborn about it too."

"Oh of course he is. I'm going to call Anya and check up on Malcolm."

Natalia briefly left the room to call her younger sister. She was one hundred percent positive that Anya was spoiling Malcolm beyond belief.

"Hello, annoying older sister." Anya answered.

Natalia rolled her eyes and said, "Hello, brat sister. How's Malcolm?"

"Right now, he's eating chocolate ice cream with everything sugary that I could find in it."

"Anya Michelle Boa Vista!"

"Just kidding, sis! Jeez. He's watching T.V."

"Anya, you're such a bitch sometimes."

Anya laughed and replied, "And you're so controlling."


	5. The Dreams

Chapter Five: The Dreams

* * *

After a day's worth of hard work, Greg came back home and laid down in his king size bed next to his wife, Sabrina. As soon as he laid down, he fell asleep. Sabrina was already sleeping.

_Sabrina's Dream_

"You tell me what I need to know, bitch!"

Whack!

"B-But I don't know a-anything!"

"LIAR!"

Whack!

"Let's see if your nephew tells…"

"No! Don't hurt him. Please. Hurt me instead."

"Will you just SHUT UP, you whore?"

The woman began to cry.

"Abbi, Elaine needs to be taught a lesson…"

"I love to teach." a woman said with a devilish smile.

"I know you do honey."

"What's your name, child?" the man asked.

"Gavin."

"WRONG!"

The man pulled back his whip and hit the three year old right across the stomach.

"GAVIN!" Elaine yelled out.

Gavin cried and held his stomach.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the man shouted just before he punched her.

Elaine sharply drew in a breath of air and she pulled against the ropes to try to escape.

"So tell me little one…" he was interrupted by a body hitting his with force.

"He doesn't know anything! I can assure you that!" Elaine shouted.

"How did you-"

"Poor knotting."l

Someone came up behind her and stabbed her in the back. She was dead.

The man got up as if nothing had happened and walked back over to Gavin. He kicked the small child several times on the back and legs; even threw in a punch or two. One blow to the head killed Gavin Sanders.

* * *

_Greg's Dream_

In his dream, Greg was walking into an abandoned warehouse with the CSI team.

They walked into a room and blood was splattered in every directions possible and on all four walls, the floor and ceiling. There were two pools of blood. On those pools, laid two bodies; one of a young woman and a small child.

Dave rolled the young woman onto her back and Greg fell to the floor.

It was Elaine.

She had whip marks up and down her body along with millions of bruises. Plus, she was stabbed.

Dave inspected Elaine's body and took a few notes.

He rolled the small child onto it's back.

It was Gavin.

Gavin had one long whip mark across his stomach along with bruises up and down his legs and back. He also had a gash across his forehead.

In twenty four hours, Greg had lost a sister and a son.

It was at this point that Greg and Sabrina woke up at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Please note that these are dreams and didn't actually happen.


	6. The Williamsons

Chapter Six: The Williamsons

* * *

_Ten Years Later…_

(A/N: This small tid bit is just an update on the couples. It's not really all that important. Anyway...)

Greg and Sabrina Sanders now have a daughter named Camielle.

Gilbert and Catherine finally married and have two sons named Felix and Forrest.

Horatio asked Calleigh to marry him and she gladly accept. They now have two children, Ahrian (Pronounced air-ree-on) and Isaac.

Nick and Sara are also married with one daughter named Delilah.

Ryan and Natalia had another son, Edmund, making Malcolm an older brother.

Dave and Wendy were the last of the couples to wed.

* * *

Travis Williamson couldn't go one week without getting into some kind of trouble at school.

Like today for example…

"Get off of her, Andy!" Travis yelled after seeing Andy Bruce hitting on a good friend of his, Bella Ericson, very aggressively.

Andy and Travis exchanged quite a few punches before a crowd gathered and the school campus deputy was called to break up the fight and take them to the principal's office.

"Travis, you might as well live in my office with the number of times I see you in one week."

"Hello, Ted!"

"Travis…"

"Hello, Mr. Miller."

"That's better. Now, why did you get into a fight…again?"

"Standing up for Bell."

Mr. Miller just shook his head in disappointment.

"Travis, Miss Ericson can stand up for herself, I'm sure."

Travis pointed at Andy and said, "He was all over her…literatly."

"Travis, you are suspended for eight days for fighting with Andy. Andy, you are suspended for sexual harassment for the second time. Next time that you both visit me in this office will be the last time."

Mr. Miller then dialed both Travis and Andy's parents' numbers.

While Andy's parents punished him for getting into a fight, Travis' parents felt proud that Travis was following in their footsteps.

"Nice going, Travis!" his dad, Chris, told him.

"We are proud of you, honey." Abbi, his mom, said hugging him.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad."

Travis Williamson and his parents walked out of the school building together.

When they arrived home, Travis went to his room to play games on his XBOX while his parents were discussing a large matter that has been keeping them on their toes for ten years now.

"Chris, do you think his parents will come looking for him?" Abbi asked her husband with concern in her voice.

"Don't you think they would have found him by now?"

"Well yeah but they could show up at any moment."

Abbi kept on rambling on and on until Chris interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it, honey. Everything will be fine. I promise."

A phone ringing interrupted their conversation.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

Abbi heard a man talking loudly to Chris but she wasn't able to make out any words.

"Mhm. I understand." Chris said just before he hung up the phone.

"Who was that, honey?" Abbi curiously asked.

"Bones. He's calling a special meeting."

"About what?"

"Travis."

* * *

Bones called every member of the Alpha gang to tell them that he was calling a special meeting into order.

He only told Chris what this meaning was concerning.

His son.


	7. Don't Worry

Chapter Seven: Don't Worry

* * *

Chris, Abbi and all the other Alpha members went to Bones' home for their meeting.

Crusher asked Bones, "So what's going on?"

"This is about Travis."

"What about him?"

"I think he should join us, brothers and sisters."

A series of poundings on the wooden table followed Bones' words in agreement.

* * *

Sabrina and Greg Sanders have lived without their son for ten years now.

"Sabrina, honey, are you alright?" Greg asked.

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

"Today marks the tenth year of Gavin's disappearence."

"I know, sweetie."

"I don't think we will ever find him now."

"Don't doubt yourself."

"Elaine doesn't remember anything about the house she was held in or how she got back to the highway from it. One would think that she would at least remember something."

"Don't worry, Brina. We will find Gavin. I promise."

* * *

Abbi handed her son a ten dollar bill and said, "Go crazy."

Chris added, "Not literatly though, T."

After Travis left, Abbi asked, "Do you think they found us yet?"

"No, Ab."

"Do you think Elaine told them about our whereabouts?"

Chris shook his head and said, "Quit worrying."

"What if they took him back already and they're on their way here?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Ab. There's a gun by each entrance, remember? Besides, I'm not named Assassin for nothing."

* * *

Travis walked to the nearest store and bought himself a Klondlike bar and water.

"Who I wouldn't do for a Klondlike bar…" Travis said to himself, chuckling at his own joke.

He knew Chris and Abbi weren't his actual parents because nobody in his family had blonde hair or blue-green eyes; not even an aunt or uncle.

He overhead his parents talking about a woman named Elaine quite often.

For all he knew, Elaine was his mother.

Travis walked past a corkboard in the store of all the missing children. One caught his eye.

_Gavin Alexander Sanders  
Kidnapped at age 3  
If you have any information, please call the Las Vegas Police Department_

Travis also saw that Gavin had been missing for ten years, which would make him thirteen years now. Travis closely inspected the picture and Gavin had the same eyes as Travis.

Coincidence?

Not so much.

Travis immeadately walked home and found his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" he called.

"Down here!"

He walked into the basement and sat down on the couch next to Abbi.

"Can you tell me who my _real_ parents are?" he asked.

Abbi looked at her husband and he nodded.

"Your real parents are Greg and Sabrina Snaders and they live here in Las Vegas."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Travis asked with anger in his eyes, voice and etched onto his face.


	8. Out and About

Chapter Eight: Out and About

* * *

After hearing the story of his and Elaine's kidnapping, Travis left the house and walked around Las Vegas to think clearly.

He found himself by the grocery store in which he originally saw his picture and he had no clear where his mind was but it wasn't with him.

Travis wanted to find his real parents so he began walked towards the police department.

* * *

"Greg, honey, can you pick up these things at the grocery store while I go pick up Cammy from school?" Sabrina asked her husband, handing him a grocery list.

"Sure, Brina."

Greg left their home and drove himself to the grocery store that wasn't too far from the Crime Lab.

He picked up everything that Sabrina had asked him to and walked out the door, ready to go home.

Greg let his mind wonder and he thought about where his son could be right now. He might be right in front of his eyes and he just didn't know it yet.

Gavin's fourteenth birthday is a week away and it will be the eleventh one away from Gavin.

People at the police station presumed Gavin to be dead but Sabrina and Greg thought different. They _knew_ different. They know that he is still alive and out there somewhere.

But if Gavin saw Greg or Sabrina now, he probably wouldn't even recognize them since he was so young when he was kidnapped.

The cart that Greg was pushing out the door came to a hault after hitting someone or something, ruining Greg's train of thought.

Greg saw a teenager standing there and said, "Sorry" to the boy.

At that moment, Greg thought that he was dreaming.

* * *

Sabrina patiently waited outside of the Las Vegas Elementary School for her nine year old daughter, Camielle.

Cammy hoppd into the SUV and said with the biggest smile, "Hi mom!"

"You seem very happy today, sweetie." Sabrina told her young daughter and ran her hand through her hair once.

"My art teacher told me I was the best drawer in the class!"

Sabrina smiled and ruffled Camielle's hair and said, "That's great, Cam. Maybe you can draw Daddy and I a picture later."

"I already drew one."

"Alright. You can show me when we get home, okay honey?"

"Okay!"

Upon arriving at home, Sabrina saaw her husband wasn't home yet but that was fine. He always had trouble finding half of the stuff on the grocery lists anyhow.

"Now, about that picture, Cammy."

"I get it!"

Cammy dug into her book bag and pulled out a white sheet of paper and handed it to her mom.

It was a family portrait.

Cammy drew Greg and Sabrina on the far left and Cammy on the far right. It was the other name that shocked Sabrina.

Even though she knew the answer, Sabrina asked, "Camille, who's Gavin?"

She shrugged and said, "He was in my dream last night and that's what he looked like."

Sabrina took in a deep breath, pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to prevent from crying in front of her daughter.

"Cam, I'll tell you who Gavin is but we will have to wait for your father. Why don't you get started on your homework?"

"Okay."

Just then, Greg came practically running into the house and said, "You won't believe who I saw!"

"Gavin?'

"How did you know?"

Sabrina pointed to the drawing and said, "Camielle drew that today at school. She told me that she had a dream about Gavin and that's what he looked like."

Greg looked shocked and said, "She got him down right."


	9. Found

Chapter Nine: Found

* * *

When Greg saw Gavin at the grocery store, he told his son that he could ride home with him but Gavin told his father he had to go to his adopted home.

The entire time Greg was calling Travis, Gavin, Travis kept getting flashbacks of his childhood with his real dad. They were just bits and pieces but it was something.

He remembered playing in the sand and a blonde woman's bright smile watching him closely.

Travis walked back to the Williamson's residence to get most of his clothes and shoes. Greg told him to meet him at the Crime Lab as soon as he could so Greg could finally take him home.

Travis snuck out through the window in his room and walked to the Las Vegas Police Department and saw Greg standing there, waiting.

Greg told Travis, "Come with me. I want you to meet some people who know you. Maybe you will remember them, but if you don't, that's no big deal."

Travis followed his father through the police deparment's doors nad he was amazed that people were staring at him. It made me feel like a freak at the circus, to be honest.

Greg walked into the lounge room and Gilbert, Catherine, Sara, and Nick were drinking coffee.

Gilbert's jaw was the first to drop, as he saw the resemblence between Greg and Travis.

He asked, "Is that Gavin?"

"I'm sure of it but Gavin answers to the name Travis."

"His kidnappers probably made him answer to a different name for school record reasons."

"Maybe Wendy should run a DNA test just to be one hundred percent sure of it." Nick suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt." Catherine added.

Gilbert paged Wendy and she came with a swab within a few minutes.

"I will put a rush on this." Wendy stated just before she exited the lounge.

"So, Travis, where have you been for the past ten years?" Catherine asked.

"I've been living in Las Vegas near the Rocky Mountains. My house isn't too far from the high school either."

The team was very shocked to find out that Gavin has been in Las Vegas all these years.

About forty five minutes later, Wendy came in with the results of the DNA samples she took from Travis and Greg and handed the file to Gilbert.

"I haven't even looked at it myself yet." she said.

Gilbert opened the folder and said, "Say hello to Gavin Alexander Sanders."

Greg hugged his long lost son tightly.

The rest of the team waited and then hugged Gavin.

Greg told his son, "Come on. There are more people for you to meet."

Gavin walked with his father and met David Hodges and Jim Brass. They were also shocked that Gavin was found.

"Now who are we going to see?" Gavin asked.

"Our medical examiners but I might want to walk in there first, just in case they are cutting a body open."

Gavin understood and walked slower than he was to allow his dad to walk in first. Gavin was relieved that there was no dead bodies laying around on those tables. It did make him wonder how many bodies were examined on the tables though.

After he walked in, he saw the younger medical examiner's jaw drop.

"Is this Gavin?" the older one asked.

Greg nodded and said to Gavin, "Meet Al Robbins and Dave Phillips."

Jim Brass stopped Gavin before they left to go home and asked, "Can you lead us to the house where your kidnappers held you?"

"Of course I can."

"Okay." Jim then turned to Greg and said, "Meet us at your wife's restaurant at five tonight and we will go to their home."

Greg nodded and grabbed Gavin and left the crime lab.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Jim Brass walked out with Chris and Abbi Williamson in handcuffs and put them in the back of his police car. He would be getting names for the rest of the gang later. Jim was glad that they had finally caught some of the gang. After they had all of them behind bars, there would be a relief on the crime lab and police.

Gavin, followed by Greg and Nick, walked into his room and took only the things he needed, such as clothes, bathroom supplies, and school stuff. His father and Nick helped him carry these items to Greg's SUV.

Gavin turned and looked at the house that he grew up in one last time and said, "Goodbye."


	10. Memory Lane Epilouge

Chapter Ten: Memory Lane

Epilouge

* * *

Back in the interrogation room at the police department, Jim Brass was able to get all the names and addresses of every gang member from Chris and Abbi Williamson. He was glad to finally have them behind bars.

While this was all happening, Greg and Nick were helping Gavin grab all of his stuff out of his bedroom to move back to his real home.

When they returned to the Sanders' residence, Gavin was receiving flashbacks of his childhood at this very house.

He remembered all of the meals his mother and father tag teamed to cook and all the trips to the local playground. When he saw the sandbox in the backyard, he remembered all the days he spent in that very sandbox.

When Gavin walked into his bedroom, he saw it was still set up for a three year old boy. He remembered Sabrina singing him to sleep every night.

He saw pictures all around the house of a young Gavin and even more memories were coming to him.

Greg called for somebody named Cammy and a girl came running around the corner and said, "Yes, Dad?"

Greg kneeled down to Cammy's level and said, "Cammy, I want you to meet your long lost older brother, Gavin. Gavin, this is your younger sister, Camielle."

"Hello, Gavin! It's nice to meet you!" she exclaimed.

Gavin smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you too."


End file.
